But You Didn't
by Haru Sammi
Summary: Remember that time when I ... ?


_Remember that day, when I borrowed your brand new basketball and deflate it?_

 _._

"Ahomine!"

"Haha! Kamu gak akan bisa menyamai kecepatanku!"

"Sial!"

Kagami terus mengejar, berusaha mengambil bola yang ada dalam kuasa Aomine, namun usahanya selama dua menit terakhir tidak membuahkan hasil.

Aomine menembakkan bola itu dan mencetak _three point_ di ring. Ia tertawa puas, sementara Kagami hanya bisa terengah-engah dan terpaksa mengakui kemampuan Aomine.

"Capek?"

Kagami enggan mengakui, tapi ia terpaksa mengangguk.

"Ah, staminamu payah. Berani ngaku cowok?"

"Cih."

Aomine mengambil bola itu lagi dan memantul-mantulkannya. Kagami duduk di pinggir lapangan dan mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Ia kemudian mengalungkan handuk itu di lehernya dan bersandar kepada jaring-jaring besi pembatas lapangan.

Tiba-tiba mata Kagami yang awas menangkap sesuatu yang berdengung di udara.

"Ahomine! Tawon!"

"Hah?!"

Aomine menoleh panik. Ketika ia melihat tawon besar yang berada di dekatnya, ia refleks melemparkan bola basket milik Kagami ke arah tawon itu.

Sayangnya Aomine tidak melempar bola itu ke lapangan di sisi Kagami yang dilindungi jaring pembatas. Aomine melemparnya ke sisi lapangan yang terbuka dan berbatasan langsung dengan jalan.

Bola basket itu memantul ke jalan. Bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah mobil mengebut dan melindas bola itu hingga pecah.

"AAH!" jerit Kagami. Bola itu baru sampai di rumahnya dan selesai dipompa beberapa jam lalu setelah dikirim langsung dari Amerika. Kagami menunggu bola _limited edition_ itu selama berbulan-bulan setelah mengeklik tombol 'beli' di toko online Amerika.

Aomine hanya melongo. Ia sendiri tahu bahwa bola itu masih baru karena ia ikut membuka bungkusnya beberapa jam lalu.

.

 _I thought you would kill me._

 _._

"MAAF!" kata Aomine sambil memasang posisi menyembah di depan si rambut merah yang masih syok.

Kagami tidak menjawab. Baru beberapa detik kemudian ia menelan ludahnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

 _But you didn't_.

"Ah, ya sudahlah. Mau diapakan lagi? Aku bisa beli lagi."

"Eh? Bukannya itu _limited edition_?"

Kagami mengangguk. "Iya. Harusnya aku beli bola basket biasa aja."

Aomine menghela nafas lega. Ia tahu ia baru bisa mengganti bola itu jika uang sakunya ia tabung selama dua tahun, selama Kagami menabung uangnya.

* * *

 _Remember that day, I vomited all over your carpet?_

 _._

Sudah seminggu hujan turun dengan deras. Sudah seminggu pula orangtua Aomine sibuk bertengkar karena suatu masalah. Aomine, yang tidak akan mengatur dirinya jika tidak diberi batasan oleh seseorang yang lebih berkuasa darinya, tentu saja memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk keluyuran.

Setelah seminggu keluyuran sampai malam, ia baru menyesal ketika ia masuk angin dan mulai flu. Dan untungnya ia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak meminta tolong kepada salah satu dari orangtuanya atau Momoi untuk membelikannya obat. Ia masih bisa menyadari akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri.

Jadi hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya setelah seminggu, Aomine keluar malam untuk membeli obat. Bukan untuk keluyuran tidak jelas.

"Hah? Kamu ngapain di sini?" Kagami yang memegang sekresek makanan ringan dan berdiri di depan _minimarket_ 24 jam bertanya karena kaget melihat Aomine yang tumben-tumbennya keluar dengan syal, padahal cuaca belum memasuki musim dingin.

"Sakit. Mau beli obat."

Kagami mengangguk saja. Ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tapi ia menunggu hingga Aomine selesai dengan urusannya.

"Oh? Ngapain di sini?" tanya Aomine ketika mendapati Kagami masih berdiri di depan _minimarket_.

"Nungguin dedemit selese beli obat."

"Ah, sial."

Kagami tertawa saja.

"Heh, aku nginep di tempatmu, ya."

"Hng? Kenapa?" tanya Kagami. Angin ada, hujan juga ada walaupun sekarang hanya rerintik, jadi ia tidak bisa mengatakan "tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan", tapi ia tetap kaget karena Aomine mendadak izin hendak menginap.

"Ortu bertengkar. Udah seminggu. Pusing dengernya."

Kagami akhirnya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju apartemennya dengan Aomine di sampingnya.

Setelah 15 menit berjalan santai, kedua remaja itu akhirnya sampai di apartemen Kagami yang seperti biasanya, kosong melompong.

"Anggep aja rumah sendiri," kata Kagami sebelum berjalan ke dapurnya.

"Oke."

"Obatmu harusnya diminum setelah makan, kan?"

"Hng." Aomine tidak bisa menjawab jelas. Suaranya sengau dan kini ia pusing.

Cepat-cepat Kagami menyiapkan roti isi daging dan segelas air hangat, lalu membawakannya pada Aomine yang sedang menyandarkan diri di sofa karena kedua kakinya tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi.

"Aho?"

Aomine tidak mampu menjawab. Ia hanya mengangkat satu tangannya dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia sedang tidak bisa bicara.

"Duduk dulu," kata Kagami sambil membantunya menopang tubuh setelah meletakkan nampannya di meja kopi.

Sayangnya, belum sempat Aomine sekedar menekuk lututnya untuk duduk, Aomine merasakan sentakan di perutnya dan memuntahkan semua isinya di karpet Kagami.

"Whoa!" Kagami terlompat mundur selangkah karena kaget.

.

 _I thought you would hate me_.

.

Aomine baru berhenti muntah setelah lima detik. Dan jumlah yang dikeluarkan dalam lima detik sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menguras perutnya.

Kagami kembali mendekat dan mengelus punggung Aomine yang masih bertumpu pada lututnya. Kagami bisa melihat bahwa lutut Aomine bergetar, jadi ia kembali membantu temannya untuk duduk di sofa.

.

 _But you didn't._

 _._

"Maaf," kata Aomine terbata-bata. Energinya terkuras habis.

"Nggak usah dipikir." Kagami lalu menyerahkan air hangat yang tadi dibawanya.

Aomine menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar, lalu meminumnya hanya untuk memuntahkannya lagi sedetik kemudian.

"Kamu panas tinggi," kata Kagami setelah menyentuh dahi Aomine dengan punggung tangannya.

Aomine hanya bisa mengangguk lemah, kemudian kembali mencoba untuk meminum air hangatnya.

Setelah kondisi Aomine sedikit membaik, Kagami memapah Aomine ke kamar mandinya dan menyiapkan baju ganti untuknya. Ia lalu membersihkan bekas muntahan Aomine di karpetnya yang sebenarnya kemarin baru kembali dari binatu.

* * *

 _Remember that day, I dragged you to the court and it was really raining as you said it would?_

 _._

"Ayolah!"

"Tapi ramalan cuaca bilang kalau hari ini akan hujan."

Aomine mendengus. "Emangnya siapa kamu? Midorima?"

"Ck. Di luar juga mendung tuh!"

"Kalo kita berangkat sekarang, kita gak bakal kehujanan, Baka."

Akhirnya Kagami mengalah dan mengikuti Aomine ke lapangan. Di sana, para _streetballer_ yang mengenali Aomine dan Kagami langsung menyambut mereka.

"Wah, asyik nih, kalian datang!"

"Hahaha! Maaf ya lama, si Baka nggak mau diajak ke sini. Takut hujan, katanya."

Kagami hanya bisa mendengus. Ia lalu meletakkan tasnya di pinggir lapangan dan bersiap-siap untuk bermain. Aomine melakukan hal yang sama, dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah melupakan perdebatan mereka.

Ketika skor dari permainan _5-on-2_ itu mencapai 12-56, hujan deras turun dan menghunjam mereka.

.

 _I thought you'd say, "I told you so."_

 _._

"Oh, sial!"

Para pemain berhamburan menyelamatkan tas mereka dan berlindung di bawah atap toilet umum yang ada di dekat lapangan itu.

"Prediksimu benar, Kagami!"

"Hahaha!"

Aomine hanya bisa menatap Kagami yang tertawa. "Uh, maaf deh tadi nggak percaya," katanya pada akhirnya.

.

 _But you didn't_.

.

"Iya, iya."

Kagami lalu mengeluarkan handuknya dari dalam tas dan melemparkannya ke kepala Aomine. "Nih. Biar gak sakit lagi."

Aomine tersenyum dan mengusap rambutnya.

* * *

 _Remember that day, I didn't contacted you and met you for a day to make you worried just for fun, and you really did worried to death?_

 _._

Kagami mendecak kesal karena televisinya sudah menayangkan berita yang sama dalam seminggu ini. Berita mengenai maniak gila yang membantai orang-orang berkulit agak gelap.

" _Fetish_ yang aneh."

Sejauh ini maniak itu sudah menghilangkan nyawa sembilan orang. Dan sejauh ini, ketika jarum pendek dan jarum panjang jam dinding Kagami sudah menyatu sempurna di angka 12, Aomine belum juga kembali ke apartemennya.

Aomine sudah menginap selama dua minggu di apartemennya dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali ke rumahnya, jadi Kagami masih menganggapnya sebagai tamu. Dan keselamatan tamunya, baginya adalah sebuah tanggung jawab.

Kagami mengambil ponselnya yang ada di meja kopi, lalu mengirim surel kepada Kuroko.

 _To: kuroko_shadow11 .jp_

 _Subject: Sori ganggu malem-malem_

 _Tahu Aomine di mana, nggak?_

Setelah menunggu tiga menit yang entah kenapa terasa sangat lama, Kagami mendapatkan balasan.

 _To: tigerkagami_

 _Subject: Re:Sori ganggu malem-malem_

 _Maaf Kagami-kun, aku tidak tahu. Ada apa?_

 _._

 _To: kuroko_shadow11 .jp_

 _Subject: Re:Re:Sori ganggu malem-malem_

 _Dia kan nginep di apartemenku. Ini jam segini dia belum balik. Takutnya dia dibunuh sama maniak aneh itu._

 _._

 _To: tigerkagami_

 _Subject: Re:Re:Re:Sori ganggu malem-malem_

 _Coba tanya Momoi-san._

Kagami tidak membalas lagi. Ia cukup tahu diri. Cewek macam apa yang masih bangun setelah lewat tengah malam? Dan sekiranya Momoi adalah cewek baik-baik.

Setelah menunggu setengah jam lamanya dan tidak mendapat tanda-tanda bahwa Aomine akan kembali atau setidaknya membalas satu dari puluhan surel yang dikirimnya, Kagami mengganti celananya dengan _jeans_ dan menyambar jaketnya.

"Oke Ahomine, kamu sudah keterlaluan."

.

 _I thought you'd kicked me out._

 _._

Suara pantulan bola basket memecah keheningan malam. Aomine melatih _formless_ _shoot_ -nya tanpa suara, hanya membiarkan suara angin malam dan pantulan bola basketnya yang mengisi ruang di telinganya.

Aomine melompat dan melakukan _dunk_ tanpa kesulitan berarti. Bolanya menggelinding ke sisi lapangan, sementara tangannya mengelap keringat. Iseng-iseng ia melirik jam tangan di tangan kirinya. 00.45. Hm, Kagami pasti khawatir.

Aomine baru saja berbalik dan berniat memberesi bawaannya ketika bola basketnya tiba-tiba melayang ke wajahnya. Untungnya ia sempat menghindarinya dan matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata merah nyalang yang tampak marah.

"Kamu gila? Lihat dong ini jam berapa!"

Aomine menganga. Baru kali ini ia melihat Kagami semarah itu.

"Aku khawatir, tahu nggak? Aku kira kamu udah mati dibunuh sama maniak di TV itu!"

"Uhh ..." Aomine menggaruk lehernya, "maaf. Aku tiba-tiba pengen latihan."

"Ahomine Daiki? Latihan? _Bullshit_."

Aomine lalu memungut bolanya dan memberesi barang-barangnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Kagami dengan canggung. "Kalau kamu mau mengusirku, silahkan saja."

 _But you didn't._

"Ya enggak lah. Kamu masih tamuku, makanya keselamatanmu itu tanggung jawabku. Kalo aku ada niat ngusir kamu, udah aku lakuin dari dulu-dulu!"

Kagami lalu berjalan mendahului Aomine. Sementara di belakangnya, Aomine yang merasa bersalah berjalan mengikutinya dengan langkah yang agak pelan.

* * *

 _Remember that day, I forgot to tell you that none of the boys are going to wore_ yukatas _on the festival?_

 _._

"Aomine-kun, di mana Kagami-kun?" tanya Kuroko. Sudah 15 menit mereka berdiri di depan _torii_ , tapi Kagami tidak kunjung muncul. Ia, Aomine, Kagami, dan Momoi sudah janjian untuk datang ke festival berempat. Tapi kini hanya Kagami yang belum muncul.

"Mana kutahu?" jawab Aomine acuh.

"Kenapa tadi tidak berangkat bareng, sih?" omel Momoi. Ia tidak sabar ingin membeli permen arumanis. "Apa jangan-jangan … dia mau ke sini pakai _yukata_?"

"Aku tau Kagami itu baka. Tapi ya masa sebodoh itu sih? Kan udah rahasia umum kalo kita nggak wajib pake _yukata_. Biasanya kan cuma para cewek yang repot sama begituan," balas Aomine.

Panjang umur. Dari arah luar, terdengar Kagami mengomel pada mereka.

"Aho! Kenapa ninggal, sih?! Tadi aku sempet nyasar, tau! Mana pake ini susah banget."

Dan dia memakai yukata.

.

 _I thought you would be embarassed and go separating yourself with the rest of us._

 _._

"Baka, sori banget. Aku kira kamu bakal pake baju kasual biasa."

"Kamu juga gitu, sih. Tau kan aku orang luar. Aku ikutan festival begini juga baru tahun ini. Mana tahu aku kalo nggak perlu pake _yukata_?" omel Kagami.

"Iya deh, aku yang salah. Tapi tetep jalan bareng, ya? Jangan misah, gitu, maksudku."

.

 _But you didn't_.

.

"Hah? Misah? Ya enggak lah! Ngapain juga! Kita kan udah janjian mau jalan bareng. Ya kali aku misah gegara salah kostum doang. Emangnya aku cewek?"

Aomine tertawa lega dan merangkul pundak sahabatnya erat.

* * *

 _Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do_.

.

"Baka, mumpung musim panas nih."

"Hm? Apaan?"

"Ke rumah hantu, yok."

"OGAH!"

.

 _But you put up with me, …_

 _._

"Astaga Ahooo. Hati-hati dong kalo naruh barang. Aku tahu maksudmu bantuin aku cuci piring, tapi ya jangan sampe mecahin gelas gini, dong."

"Iya dah. Sori. Besok aku beliin yang baru."

"Nggak usah lah. Nggak ada yang luka, kan?"

.

 _… loved me, …_

 _._

"Aho," kata Kagami sambil mengoleskan obat luka pada kaki Aomine yang sobek terkena pecahan gelas.

"Hm?"

"Aku … suka sama kamu."

Aomine tersedak liurnya sendiri. "Apa?!"

Kagami tersenyum melihat reaksi Aomine, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Kena deh!"

.

 _… protected me._

 _._

"Eh, seriusan?" tanya Aomine tidak percaya. "Kamu homo?"

"Abaikan woi. Udah dibilang cuma bercanda, juga."

"Yang bener?"

"Duh, gak percaya amat sih. Aku tahu lah kamu _homophobic_. Makanya aku godain kamu gitu."

Begitu kata Kagami demi meringankan luka di hatinya dan melindungi Aomine dari hal yang dibencinya.

* * *

 _There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you, …_

 _._

"Baka, Murasakibara nge- _share_ resep masakan gampang nih. Aku bisa nyoba deh kayaknya."

"Eh? Tumben. Kesurupan apa kok tetiba pengen masak?" ujar Kagami sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa.

"Yaa … pengen membalas budi lah."

"Hahaha, padahal budi nggak salah apa-apa. Kenapa harus dibalas?"

"Garing tau nggak."

Menanggapi komentar Aomine, Kagami hanya tertawa garing sambil mengipas-ngipaskan surat beramplop _Kagami Corp._ di tangannya dengar gusar.

"Hei, Aho. Aku pengen ikutan kamu masak," ujarnya.

"Ya udah, ikut aja. Kenapa enggak? Emang ada acara?"

.

 _… when you returned from …_

 _._

Kagami tersenyum pahit sambil menyerahkan amplop di tangannya. "Ayahku minta aku pulang ke dia."

Aomine ternganga, lalu merebut amplop itu dan membacanya. Tapi tentu saja, kepalanya langsung pening membaca _romaji_ sebanyak itu. "Ini bahasa apa, sih?!"

"Bahasa Inggris."

"Apapun itu lah! Jelasin ke aku ini maksudnya apaan!"

" _Well_ , ayahku lagi ada masalah di perusahaannya. Dan dia butuh aku di sana."

"Ngapain sih?! Kamu kan masih anak SMA! Anak SMA bisa bantu apa?!"

"Hei, seenaknya aja kalo ngomong," ujar Kagami sambil memaksakan dirinya tertawa. "Dulu aku juru bicara perusahaannya, tahu. Aku juga bisa kerja di bagian administrasinya. Jadi yah, aku bisa…—"

"Diem deh! Emangnya dia nggak bisa rekrut pegawai lain, apa?!"

"Terus sekolahmu gimana?!"

"Kalau jadi aku bakal lanjut di sana."

Aomine membanting surat itu dan berjalan menjauhi Kagami dengan gusar. "Waktu aku mau berbuat baik kamu malah pergi? Bagus banget, ya!"

"Hei, ini bukan mauku juga. Kalau bisa aku juga ingin kembali ke sini."

"Oh, yakin ayahmu mau mengabulkan permintaanmu? Ayah yang seenaknya manggil anaknya balik di tengah masa sekolah. Yakin ayahmu yang begitu mau mengabulkan…—"

"Hei! Denger ya, Ahomine! Mauku juga tetep di sini! Siapa yang bilang aku pengen menetap di sana?! Aku lebih suka di sini! Karena di sini ada kamu!"

"… hah?"

"Oke, aku jujur. Aku biseksual. Dan ya, aku bener-bener suka kamu. Waktu itu aku gak bercanda."

"Gitu baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Ya terus aku harus bilang kapan, hah?!"

Kedua remaja itu diam terengah-engah. Aomine berusaha meresapi kenyataan bahwa Kagami tidak "selurus" dirinya dan bahwa sahabatnya itu akan pergi. Sementara Kagami meresapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan pergi meninggalkan Aomine, dan Aomine … mungkin akan membencinya.

" _See?_ Aku gak 'lurus'. Dan kamu _homophobic_. Kamu bisa benci aku sekarang."

Tapi tanpa diduganya, Aomine mendekat dan memeluknya.

"Aku … argh!" Aomine tampak kesulitan bicara. Ia menghela napas lalu kembali berujar, "Aku mungkin _homophobic_ , tapi … aku tahu aku gak bakal bisa benci kamu. Mungkin aku juga suka kamu, atau apa. Entahlah. Tapi tolong. Pastikan kalau kamu akan bujuk ayahmu supaya kamu bisa kembali."

Kagami mengangguk, lalu balas memeluk sahabatnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baka … kamu … akan ke mana?"

.

 _… Amerika._

 _._

"… Amerika."

* * *

Aomine berlari panik menuju bagian informasi Bandara Narita.

Berita dari TV masih terngiang di kepalanya.

Berita hilangnya pesawat Boeing 787 milik maskapai ANA.

Pesawat yang ditumpangi Kagami.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya petugas yang ditemui Aomine.

"Kagami … Kagami Taiga …," jawabnya di tengah engah napasnya.

"Maaf?"

"Kagami Taiga! Cari status dari penumpang yang bernama Kagami Taiga!"

Si petugas mulai mengetik di _keyboard_ tanpa menghilangkan raut kaget di wajahnya. "Baik, tolong tung…—"

"Maskapai ANA! Tujuan New York!"

Tangan si petugas terhenti. "Maaf, tapi … status pesawat itu sampai sekarang dinyatakan …—"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu pesawat itu hilang! Karena itu aku menanyakan statusnya! Kalau aku tahu keberadaannya, aku tidak akan bertanya padamu!"

"Maaf Pak, tolong jangan berteriak …"

"Aku tidak peduli! Kerahkan seluruh tenagamu untuk mencari pesawat itu!"

"Baik, Pak, baik, akan kami usahakan. Boleh kami minta nomor Anda untuk…—"

Tanpa menunggu ucapan si petugas selesai, Aomine langsung mengeluarkan selembar uang seratus yen dari kantong celananya, lalu menyahut pulpen di atas meja dan menuliskan nomor ponselnya di lembar uang itu.

"Kabari aku secepatnya. Dan simpan kembaliannya."

* * *

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, tapi pihak bandara tidak pernah menghubunginya.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, tapi berita di TV masih menyatakan bahwa tidak ada perkembangan mengenai kasus hilnagnya pesawat milik maskapai ANA.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, dan orang-orang sudah berhenti meletakkan bunga di bandara.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, tapi ia masih belum mencoba resep makanan dari Murasakibara.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, tapi Aomine masih sering terbangun di tengah malam.

Karena termimpikan Kagami yang terjepit reruntuhan pesawat.

Karena termimpikan Kagami yang tenggelam di laut.

Karena termimpikan Kagami yang terbakar ledakan mesin pesawat.

Tiga bulan sudah berlalu, tapi Kagami tak kunjung kembali.

.

 _But you didn't_.

* * *

 **Halo semuaa! Sudah baper? Oke, berarti misiku sukses! /dibuang**


End file.
